A Cor do Amor
by GraziHCullen
Summary: Isabella é uma garota normal. A não ser pelo fato que ela pode ver auras. Mas um dia ela conhece um garoto que muda todas as cores. Será que ela pode pintar o seu próprio coração? E qual será a cor do Amor?
1. Prólogo

Quando eu tinha 5 anos, tudo mudou. Digo, tudo mesmo. Eu era daquelas crianças felizes com um cachorro bagunceiro mais adorável, uma irmã mais velha irritante e mandona e um pai e uma mae perfeitos.

Decidimos fazer uma feliz viajem em família. Eu não me lembro direito, pois naquela época eu era muito nova. Mas tia Reneé sempre me conta a historia. Ela sempre me fala de como meus pais eram pessoas maravilhosas e que não mereciam esse fim. Eu também acho isso, mas quem disse que a vida é justa?

Nos íamos a um acampamento em família. A única coisa que eu lembro e que tenho certeza é que no meio daquelas canções idiotas que agente canta quando viaja em família um caminhão apareceu do nada a toda velocidade arrastando o carro do meu pai por metros. Depois fomos imprensados contra um muro que se despedaçou e caiu por cima do carro.

Meu pai, minha mãe e minha irmã se foram naquele instante. Para sempre.

Mas eu? Bom... Eu sobrevivi. Fui para o hospital ainda consciente. O único problema é que...

Bom... Agora eu consigo ver a aura das pessoas.

Sabe, a aura. Aquelas manchas de cores variadas que ficam em volta da gente de acordo com o que estamos fazendo, ou qual nossa vontade.

Sim, eu sou uma aberração. Sobrevivi a um acidente fatal que tirou toda a minha família de mim e acabei vendo auras. Não que alguém além de você saiba disso. Quer dizer, nunca cheguei a contar a alguém. Já tentei com a minha tia, mas ela me mandou para um psicólogo, alegando que eu tinha um trauma de infância.

De certa forma, eu tenho mesmo.

O fato é que, hoje, 12 anos depois eu vivo com a Minha tia Reneé e meu tio Charlie. Eu os amo, mas eu queria ter minha própria família.

Reneé tem a aura em um tom de bege. **O Bege é uma cor que transmite calma e passividade. Está associada à melancolia e ao clássico. Já o Charlie, tem a aura castanha. Essa **é a cor da Terra. Esta cor significa maturidade, consciência e responsabilidade. Está ainda associada ao conforto, estabilidade, resistência e simplicidade. Eles fizeram um imenso favor em aceirar que eu more com eles. Matricularam-me em um colégio bom. Quer dizer, bom para essa cidade minúscula. Forks, é um dos lugares mais entediantes que qualquer pessoa pode conhecer

Mas eu até não reclamo. Acho que já tive emoções suficientes por uma vida.

Como você pode perceber eu posso saber o sentimento das pessoas. Posso saber suas vontades e também como são realmente. Tudo pela cor.

Acompanhe minha história. Onde eu, uma menina anti-social descubro que posso pintar meu próprio coraçã será a cor do amor?


	2. Feng Shui

Pode achar estranho, se quiser, mas eu admito. Dês de os 10 anos, eu passei a gostar de Feng Shui. Para quem não sabe, Feng Shui é à busca do equilíbrio e da harmonia. No meu caso, eu meio que tive que saber sobre isso, já que eu vejo um monte de cor em volta das pessoas.

As cores exercem sobre nós efeitos positivos ou negativos. Se a pessoa estiver se sentindo triste, por exemplo, sua aura variará entre **preto** e **cinza**. E se eu ficar perto dessa pessoa triste, pegarei sua emoção.

Outra coisa, eu posso misturar emoções. Eu posso fazer com que um jogador de basquete famoso se apaixone por uma Nerd. Basta misturar as cores.

Então você deve estar pensando... "Puxa, que legal! Ela pode fazer o Bred Pitt se apaixonar por ela!" Mas ai eu te respondo... "Não é legal!" Por que eu tenho que estar perto das duas pessoas para fazer isso. Eu meio que puxo a aura delas e faço um nó. Bem apertado. Quanto mais apertado, mais o amor dura.

Mas vamos à história. Como eu moro com meus tios de favor, eu tento deixá-los o mais felizes possível. Acontece que eu meio que não consigo. Quer dizer, eles têm uma filha legitima a Rosalie. A perfeição em pessoa. Atlética, loira, bonita, e o que os meninos chamam de gostosa. Mas o fato é que a Rosalie tipo... Me odeia. Quer dizer, agente não sai se batendo por ai. Ela só me ignora e eu fico quieta sem reclamar e tentando não chamar atenção. Por isso, toda manha, quando ela me da carona para a escola eu entro no carro calada e saio muda.

Sabe, a aura de Rosalie é gritante. São varias cores disputando espaço, fazendo com que minha cabeça grite de dor. Os pés dela são marcados pelo preto. **O preto está associado à idéia de morte, luto ou terror, no entanto também se liga ao mistério e à fantasia, sendo hoje em dia uma cor com valor de uma certa sofisticação e luxo. Depois a cor se transforma em um cinza. O cinzento pode simbolizar o medo ou a depressão, mas é também uma cor que transmite estabilidade, sucesso e qualidade. Depois um vermelho escuro entra no meio tomando espaço de modo delirante. **O **Vermelho escuro** significa elegância, requinte e liderança. E quando ela chega à escola... Bom, o dourado assume a liderança, principalmente quando ela joga o cabelo para o lado, empina a bunda e sai rebolando sorrindo sensualmente. O **Dourado **ou** cor ouro **está simbolicamente associado ao ouro e à riqueza, a algo majestoso.

Sei que muitos não estão nem ai para os significado das cores, mas é sobre isso que a minha historia trata. De como essas cores mudaram minha vida. E, além disso, você pode passar a entender mais sobre cada pessoa.

Mas, enfim. Diferente da Rosalie eu não tenho cores majestosas misturadas. Na verdade eu mesma não vejo minha aura. O que faz sentido, já que sei como me sinto.

Tipo, dã!

Mas, como eu estava dizendo, quando a Rosalie passa, a aura dos homens chicoteiam furiosamente tentando encostar em algumas das cores de Rosalie, que tomam todo o estacionamento, diminuindo as auras das outras garotas. É até bonito. Pena que só eu posso vê-las

O fato é que todos me acham à aberração da escola. Por isso assim que eu piso para fora do carro e percebo os olhares de nojo eu puxo o capuz do meu casaco enorme que faço questão de usar. Sabe, eu tenho um corpo bonito. Eu posso até passar por gostosa! Mas não significa que todos têm que ver isso. Para mim o corpo é algo sagrado.

Não que eu queira ser freira, mas também não quero ser uma striper. O que, por acaso, suspeito que vai ser a profissão da Rosalie.

Nada contra stripers, claro.

Enfim, como eu faço normalmente peguei minha mochila rezando internamente para que ela não rasgasse. A tia Esme iria comprar uma mochila nova para mim, mas a Rosalie fez um show e o dinheiro foi para ela. Eu deveria reclamar, mas, sinceramente? Eu já estou acostumada.

Quando passei pela turma do Jacob, o cara mais quente e popular da escola, ele deu um belo de um cuspidão no meu tênis. Eu levantei a cabeça e vi uma combinação de verde escuro e dourado segante. O **Verde-escuro** está associado ao masculino, lembra grandeza, como um oceano. É uma cor que simboliza tudo o que é viril. E o **dourado**, como disse antes, é associado à grandeza e riqueza.

Mas hoje eu não passei direto como fazia normalmente. Hoje eu levantei a cabeça, preparei o catarro (que nojo!) e mandei na cara dele.

Nossa, me senti ótima!

Der repente, todo o estacionamento parou. As auras pararam de mudar repetitivamente, para todas ficarem brancas e duvidosas. Todos olharam para mim e suas auras praticamente gritavam em minha cabeça "maluca!" repetitivamente.

Os olhos de Jacob escureceram junto com a aura, que ficou em um preto fosco assustador.

_Você me paga, Swan – Ele disse, rosnando.

Não sei por que, hoje eu estava mais corajosa do que fui a minha vida inteira. Por isso surpreendendo ao Jacob, a mim e até ao papa (digníssimo seja!), eu respondi.

_Cartão ou cheque?

E continuei andando, com a cabeça ocupada com gritos de surpresa que as cores me mandavam.

Cara, que dor de cabeça!

Por isso, fui para a sala de aula, que ficava aberta para que aqueles Nerds (tipo eu) tivessem lugar para esperar a aula começas, já que no estacionamento só os populares ficam. Joguei minha mochila na cadeira ao lado da minha, onde ninguém se sentava com medo de pegar minha esquisitice e coloquei os fones de ouvido no mais alto volume que conseguia.

Concentrada, não o vi chegando. Também não senti a aura dele. Mas quando minha mochila veio parar no meu colo eu tirei os fones e olhei em volta eu o vi. O cara que mudou todos os meus conceitos. Ele era tipo, a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi. Perdendo talvez para o Bred Pitt ainda novo, mas com certeza era uma disputa acirrada. O cabelo era cor cobre e o mesmo quase implorava para que eu corresse a mão por eles, sua pele era clara, quase translúcida seu nariz e boca eram ambos finos, apesar de a boca dele parecer pedir para ser beijada (não que eu já tenha beijado...) seus músculos estavam escondidos por uma camisa pólo azul. E os olhos dele... Um tom de mel ou ouro, não consigo dizer com certeza. Acho que se ele vestisse um saco plástico ele ainda seria lindo.

Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o que tinha a sua volta. E você me pergunta "a aura dele era ruim?".

Bom, eu te respondo. Ele simplesmente não tinha aura.


	3. Obediência

A cor está presente em nossa vida. Em tudo que nos rodeia. Muitas pessoas não sabem como cada cor pode influenciar seus sentimentos. Uma única cor e Você pode saber toda personalidade da pessoa. Por isso eu me esforcei para conseguir ver alguma coisa naquele cara lindo que estava na minha frente. Mas tudo que vi foi... Bom, foi o nada.

Eu o ouvi rir. Provavelmente por que percebeu a cara de tapada que eu provavelmente estava naquele instante. Mas foi a risada mais linda que eu já vi.

_Sou Edward Cullen – o ouvi falar. Preciso dizer que sua voz era completamente sexy? Ou que ela me fez ficar arrepiada?

_Bella – Falei, debilmente. Vi seus olhos verem dentro da minha alma, de tão forte a ansiedade dos olhares que ele lançava a mim. Não sei por que mais pela primeira vez, a dor de cabeça causada pelo meu dom não existia mais. Olhando nos seus olhos eu não percebia mais nada. Só o calmo e prazeroso vazio.

Percebi que sua boca (linda, por sinal) se abriu, quase falando algo. Mas sua frase foi cortada pelo barulho do sinal. Assim que Edward o ouviu seu olhar se desviou do meu e eu voltei a sentir todo o turbilhão de emoções que os alunos alvoroçados sentiam.

Eu quase gritei em voz alta "Volte", mas me contive.

Quando o vi se afastar sem dar um tchau um sentimento estranho se apoderou de mim. Eu tive que fazer força para me manter sentada na cadeira. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, coisa que me deixou mais surpresa ainda. Ninguém senta ao lado dos esquisitos a não ser que queira se tornar um deles. E ninguém quer se tornar um esquisito.

Ninguém _mesmo_.

Mas se ele quer se sentar perto de mim... Bom, quem sou eu para reclamar?

Eu podia sentir as auras das pessoas se mesclando umas com as outras enquanto todos cochichavam sobre o deus grego ao que sentava ao meu lado. Eu podia ver todas se transformando em um tom brilhante.

E eu já estava me entregando às sensações de todos na sala quando ouvi um baque na minha frente.

Jéssica, a mine-escrava de Rosalie jogou seus livros na minha frente, em cima da minha mesa, se apoiou e olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

_Suma, perdedora – Disse, para logo em seguida virar-se para Edward. Sua aura ficou **vermelha**, cor que pode significar desejo, sedução. Grossos fios e esticaram de sua aura e se enrolaram em volta dele quando ela sorriu. Uma parte pequena próxima a mim ainda estava **preta**, e ela se retraia, dando sinal que ela me queria longe.

Ouvi-a ronronar para o Edward enquanto sentava-se à mesa e vi também um sorriso torto que ele deu para ela. Surpreendentemente uma fúria tomou conta de mim. Não me reconhecendo, empurrei-a para fora da cadeira fazendo com que ela caísse de bunda no chão. Peguei seus livros e os joguei em cima dela, rezando para que eles batessem em um ponto exato que a fizessem perder a fala.

Mas eles bateram em seu colo e o seu gritinho de susto foi único.

Sua aura ficou **preta** por completo, serpenteando em direção ao meu pescoço como quem quer me enforcar até a morte. Eu desejei que a cor se voltasse contra ela mesma. Que quem fosse enforcado pelo ódio fosse Jéssica.

E surpreendentemente, sua aura me obedeceu. Ela foi se retraindo, dobrando-se, até que alcançou o seu pescoço. Jéssica ficou com a expressão vazia por um estante até que começou a respirar com dificuldade.

A ouvi soltar um guincho de socorro, segurando a garganta. Todos perceberam que não era de mentira. Não era para chamar atenção.

O professor chegou à sala com uma aura **branca**, tranqüila. Mas que acabou virando uma mancha **cinza** de preocupação, assim que seu olhar chegou a Jéssica.

Eu tentei fazer com que a aura a saltasse. Juro para você. Mas dessa vez ela não me obedecia. Eu só enxergava o preto.

Quando senti dedos macios por cima do meu agasalho, tudo voltou ao normal. Os fios da aura se soltaram de Jéssica caindo moles pelo piso. Sua cor ficou branca, de alivio.

Olhei para o lado em que a mão macia vinha e vi o Edward me olhando diferente. Quase como entendimento. Como se soubesse que quem fez aquilo foi eu. Olhei para a Jéssica e percebi a gravidade do que eu tinha feito. Eu nunca tinha conseguido manipular auras desse jeito. Eu tinha que tocá-las para que elas fizessem o que eu mando. E mesmo assim, nunca conseguiria fazer algo de mal. Mas parece que hoje eu não estava normal.

Por isso quando ajudaram Jéssica a se levantar eu só pensava:

O que foi que eu fiz?


	4. Dons

Depois do incidente que tive com a Jéssica, Edward, por algum motivo não identificado, não tirava seus olhos de mim. Eu cheguei a pensar que ele não saberia nem seu próprio nome, caso o perguntassem. Mas minha suspeita foi negada quando o professor o fez uma pergunta. Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos do Sr. Benner e deu a resposta, me deixando com o queixo caído. Mas logo depois seu olhar se focou em mim de novo, intenso. Depois ele soltou uma risadinha e murmurou algo que para mim pareceu "incrível".

Devo admitir que seu olhar parecia ser um raio-X. Parecia que ele queria ver através de mim e não conseguia. E eu estava começando a ficar incomodada. Quer dizer, eu quase matei uma garota! Eu mereço pelo menos um pouco de paz, ne? Por isso puxei o capuz mais ainda, de modo que cobrisse todo o meu rosto.

Quando o sinal bateu eu peguei minha mochila o mais rápido que pude, mas sem deixar de notar outro sorrisinho torto. O mesmo que a 50 min eu achava sexy, mas agora é totalmente irritante.

Eu abaixei a cabeça para que ninguém visse meu rosto. Não que as pessoas quisessem vê-lo, mas todos esses adolescentes juntos me assustam. Quer dizer, esse lugar parece um inferno. Cada aura brilhava de cores diferentes e algumas até eram foscas. Algumas brilhavam em um negro forte quando ouvem uma fofoca boa. Fios se soltam e se mesclam assim como as fofocas que são passadas de boca em boca. Pude ver um grosso fio **vermelho** apaixonado se soltando de Lauren, uma garota metida da minha aula de história quando ela contava para a Victória sobre o novo garoto do colégio. Seus gritos de excitação fizeram com que suas auras se mesclassem fazendo um verdadeiro show de cores.

Também pude ver no canto Jacob jogar um pobre coitado contra o armário e segura-lo pela gola da camisa, rosnando e parecendo feliz em assustar sua pobre vitima. A aura dele era **verde escura** e **preta.** O Verde-escuro está associado ao masculino, lembra grandeza, como um oceano. É uma cor que simboliza tudo o que é viril. Já o preto a maldade, morte ou luto. O garoto estava morto de medo e sua aura estava em um tom desesperado.

Entretida nisso não notei que uma baixinha vinha pulando em minha direção. Nossos corpos se chocaram e seus cadernos voaram longe. Folhas se espalharam pelos corredores e quando nossos corpos caíram no chão fizeram um barulho forte. Ouvi o som de uma risada, que foi seguida de outra... E de outra. Até que enfim todos do corredor olhavam para mim e a outra garota e riam com suas auras balançando-se maldosas pela vergonha que passávamos pela nossa queda. Finalmente, ruborizada, me virei para a outra vitima desse "encontro fatal".

No inicio, pensei que fosse uma fada. Mas depois notei que era apenas uma adolescente. Baixinha de cabelos espetados e nariz fino. Sua expressão estava aborrecida e temerosa. Suas roupas eram estilozas, caras. Provavelmente muito caras. Sua aura estava em um forte tom **cinza**, cor que pode significar medo. Percebi que ela ia começar a chorar quando seu lábio inferior dobrou-se para baixo e seus olhos encheram-se de água. Peguei minha mochila e os cadernos dela que caiaram perto de mim, a puxei pela mão e tirei-a do meio daquelas risadas cruéis. Como todas aquelas pessoas podem ser tão más com alguém tão pequeno e que parecia ser tão frágil?

Arrastai-a para uma sala vazia e a fiz sentar em uma carteira, não me importando que eu iria chegar atrasada em minha próxima aula.

_Sou a Bella – Eu disse, estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela sorriu radiante e envolveu seus braços em volta de mim, ignorando completamente minha mão estendida. Eu, envergonhada, a abracei também, só que timidamente.

_Eu sou a Alice – Ela foi dizendo enquanto tirava seus braços em mim. Ela parou seu olhar em mim e me analisou por inteira, me deixando com medo. – É você mesma! Tenho certeza! Edward ficará tão feliz!

Ela começou a pular pela sala, me deixando de certa forma surpresa e começou a cantarolar algo que pareceu " Ed vai desencalhar!" Sua aura vibrou em um Amarelo elétrico**. **O** Amarelo transmite calor, luz e descontração.**

Será que é Ed de Edward Cullen? O garoto novo sexy e misterioso da primeira aula?

Eu não vou saber a resposta, por que a Alice pegou suas coisas e dando uma despedida feliz, saiu correndo da sala. Não sei porque mas eu senti algo em mim que dizia para que eu corresse atrás dela. Por isso peguei minha mochila e sai da sala, procurando-a pelo corredor. A vi entrar no armário abandonado, onde normalmente casais vão para se agarrar. Em meu estado normal, eu nunca iria ouvir por traz da porta, mas como se meu corpo tivesse vida própria encostei meu ouvido na porta a tempo de ouvi-la.

_Tenho certeza que é ela Edward. Lembra da minha visão?

_Lembro, Alice, mas você já se enganou antes?

_Edward, é ela! Você não consegue ler seus pensamentos e conseguiu ajudá-la a controlar seus poderes. Quem mais seria? A vovó Bina?

Nesse instante tirei meu ouvido da porta e sai cambaleante pelos corredores indo para a minha aula.

Como assim? Visões? Ler pensamentos?

O que está acontecendo aqui?


	5. Telefone

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu fiquei realmente confusa. Durante tudo que passei eu sempre soube como as pessoas reagiriam a tudo, de modo que nunca fiquei surpresa com algo. Ser esquisita era até legal, se eu olhasse por esse ponto. Por isso quando ouvi a conversa eu fiquei quase que desesperada. Não ligando que ainda tinha aulas, peguei minha bolsa e corri para casa. A pé mesmo, afinal, Forks é como um ovo de tão pequena.

Meus passos ecoavam pela rua quase deserta, o que de certa forma não era uma surpresa. Forks é um lugar quase deserto. A chuva constante faz com que as pessoas queiram ficar longe. Outro motivo de eu ter vindo a pé.

Andar me faz pensar. E quando não tem qualquer pessoa próxima me passando seus sentimentos eu consigo ficar mais relaxada. Enquanto eu andava, eu somente pensava na conversa da baixinha com Edward. Ela disse que me viu. Mas viu em que sentido? E ela disse que o Edward não conseguia ler meus pensamentos, coisa que é impossível. A não ser...

A não ser que eles sejam esquisitos como eu.

(...)

Assim que cheguei em casa, não sei por que mais ondas de lembranças vieram até a mim. Eu queria saber se em algum momento eu encontraria em alguma lembrança a baixinha com feições de fada ou o sexy Edward e toda a sua imponência. Mas, jogada em minha cama, minhas lembranças foram encaminhadas a muito longe no tempo.

Quando eu tinha seis anos, eu achava que ver auras era normal. Por isso não cheguei a contar isso para alguém nessa idade. Mas teve uma vez que enquanto eu brincava no jardim com minha única boneca, uma velha na qual peguei na caixa de usados da igreja, Rosalie foi e pegou-a, quebrando sua cabeça e pisando em cima. Desde pequena aquela loira tem o dom do mal. Mas o fato é que a aura de Rosalie brilhava preta e dourada serpentiando. A aura dela soltou vários fios, grossos como meus pulsos e eles vinham em minha direção. Eu achei bonito. Eu não sabia o que significava a cor preta. Por isso só fiquei vendo os fios se enrolarem em volta de mim e ignorei a dor. Mas a porta da entrada de repente se abriu. Com o susto a aura de Rosalie se soltou de mim e foi em direção ao invasor. Até hoje, não sei se foi por minha causa ou se foi à maldade de Rosalie, mas os fios grossos funcionaram como um chicote, que levou ao intruso, uma pobre faxineira, a ser jogada contra a porta. Felizmente sem nenhum dano. Desde então, passei a ser uma criança fechada. Não conversava e as na maioria do tempo usava óculos de sol, daqueles grandes que cobriam meu rosto inteiro, na esperança de que as luzes más fosse apagadas.

Obviamente não funcionou. Por que a única coisa que conseguiu abafar as cores foi um garoto, que agora atormentava meus pensamentos. Pensando nisso adormeci, ignorando os gritos preocupados de Reneé na porta do meu quarto.

(...)

Quando acordei já estava escuro. Olhando para o relógio percebi que tinha dormido durante uma boa parte da manha e mais a tarde inteira. Suspirando, me joguei na cama novamente. Quando estiquei meu braço para ligar para a Ângela, a única garota naquele inferno chamado ensino médio que era minha amiga. Mas meu olhar foi parado em frente à porta, no chão. Um papel, provavelmente jogado pela Reneé por debaixo da porta descansava ali. Largando o telefone, levantei-me e fui pegar o papel. A letra de Reneé estava ali, facilmente reconhecida.

"Uma garota baixinha esteve aqui querendo falar com você. Ela estava acompanhada por dois rapazes. Ela disse para você ligar para a casa dela. Beijos, titia."

Estranhei. A única garota que já veio aqui para me ver foi a Ângela. Quem seria a baixinha mencionada? Foi então que me lembrei de Alice, e senti um certo medo de me envolver com pessoas que de certo modo são tão estranhas quanto eu. Mas do mesmo jeito que aconteceu na escola, meu corpo se móvel sozinho, pegando o telefone. Lembrei-me então que não tinha o telefone da Alice. Entre o desespero e o alivio dei um suspiro e olhei para a janela. Nela pelo lado de fora, um papel estava colado, nele avia um conjunto de números. Abaixo dos mesmos, tinha um recado.

"Agora você não poderá usar a desculpa que não tem meu numero. Eu mudei nosso futuro, e você? Irá mudar o de alguém? Alice Cullen"

Um arrepio percorreu por toda a minha espinha. Assustada, joguei o telefone no chão, e peguei o papel. Sem duvida aquilo estava escrito. Em um ataque de pânico rasguei o papel e desejei que esse dia maluco fosse um sonho.

(N/A: desculpa pela demora!Vou tentar recompensá-los! Beijoos)


	6. email

Às 19 horas, mais ou menos, acordei novamente. Estava um pouco confusa. Afinal, não é todo dia que a gente tem a séria suspeita de que existem pessoas tão anormais quanto eu. Os Cullen pareciam ser normais (e perfeitos), mas eu senti a inevitável vontade de descobrir o que eles são de verdade.

A mensagem de Alice me assustou de modo irreversível. Provavelmente quando vê-la sairei correndo e gritando, de puro pânico.

Um ronco auto vindo de meu estomago me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Decidida a deixar minha missão para depois, sai do meu quarto e fui em direção a cozinha. No caminho, assim que passei pelo quarto de Rosalie, ouvi um barulho estranho. Mais parecido com um gemido. Estremeci, não querendo imaginar o que aquela loura manipuladora estaria fazendo por traz daquela porta cor-de-rosa. Desci as escadas e fui à cozinha, que era pintada de cores fortes e cegantes. Reneé fala que em uma cidade tão sem cor, é nossa função colori-la.

Coitada... Não sabe que essa cidade tem mais cor do que ela imagina...

Enfim, sentei-me no balcão, feliz por não ter ninguém aqui para me cegar com suas auras. No geral as auras do povo aqui não são tão ameaçadoras (tirando a de Rosalie, claro!). Preparei um misto, e voltei a me sentar no banco próximo à mesa. Me desliguei do mundo, focada no nada e adorando isso. São raras às vezes em que não tenho fleches de luz coloridas me seguindo, provocando, pedindo para serem manipuladas.

Meu "momento de paz" foi arruinado quando a porta de entrada foi escancarada por um Charlie vermelho de fúria.

_Eu disse não! – Charlie gritou aparentemente para o nada. Mas Reneé entrou em seguida gritando a plenos pulmões.

_Eu não quero saber o que você disse! Ele é meu parente, ele vem morar aqui!

As auras dos dois eram de um **preto** tão profundo, como se atraíssem uns aos outros a cair no vazio. Algumas partes eram mescladas com **vermelho escuro** e **cinza.** Fios da grossura de minha coxa balançavam-se por toda casa, e batiam uns nos outros a procura de um vencedor. Logo soube que essa briga era uma daquelas raras onde eles queriam saber quem realmente mandava na casa. O Charlie, com a função de pai e pessoa que coloca a maioria do dinheiro em casa ou a Reneé, com seu serviço de mãe e toda a responsabilidade de manter Rosalie na linha.

Quando um fio da aura de Charlie veio em minha direção, me abaixei automaticamente e voltei a prestar atenção em seus gritos.

_Reneé, você não vê esse garoto há anos! Ele pode ter se tornado um drogado... Ou um seqüestrador! Isso! Você quer ver nossa menina seqüestrada, quer? Não? Então não discuta! O garoto não vem!

_Charlie, _querido_. Você não pode mandar em tudo. Essa casa é tão sua quanto minha. Eu posso trazer quem eu quiser para aqui. Assim como aquela vez em que você trousse seu amigo que tinha acabado de ser expulso de casa pela esposa, e eu não reclamei você não vai reclamar agora, fui clara?

Os gritos continuaram e minha cabeça, implorava para que eles parassem. Suas auras eram tão **pretas** que eu me senti vazia. Seu ódio já me contaminava. Peguei-me desejando que as auras ficassem em um branco tranqüilo, de concordância e paz.

Para minha surpresa as auras foram parando de se debater. Os fios se recolhendo. Os gritos dos dois abaixando. Até que só restava o branco e o bege.

Charlie e Reneé se olharam em uma mistura de calma e confusão.

_Tudo bem Reneé. Pode trazer o Jasper para morar conosco por um tempo.

Espere, Jasper? Lembro-me dele. Um loiro lindo e legal. Meu primo, assim como de Rosalie. Ele veio passar as férias conosco quando eu tinha uns 10 anos. Lembro que a Rosalie já se achava dona do universo naquela época. Ela ordenou para que o Jazz fizesse suas tarefas diárias. Jazz negou-se a fazer. Rosalie pediu que o visinho, um garota forte de mais para sua idade, desse "um jeito" no Jazz.

Resultado? O garoto pendurou Jasper na árvore do quintal pela cueca. Jazz ficou completamente assado e passou a ter medo de Rosalie. Seus dias, então, foram ocupados dentro do quarto de hospedes. Eu me simpatizei com o pobre garoto. Sabia perfeitamente como era ser punido pela Rosalie. Então, um dia, preparei um sanduíche e levei ao quarto em que ele ocupava na época. Ele me olhou com medo, afinal, ele era um menino tímido, traumatizado e inegavelmente assado. Eu mostrei-o o sanduíche e dei-o um sorriso. A partir desse momento viramos amigos de infância. Passamos o resto do verão juntos e planejamos dezenas de vinganças contra Rosalie que nunca foram executadas, lógico. Mas as férias acabaram e desde então nunca mais o vi.

Fiquei feliz em saber que ele iria voltar por mais um tempo. Jazz era um garoto maravilhoso e eu tenho certeza que como adolescente ele também é.

Eu estava tão entretida em lembranças felizes que não notei que os meus tios tinham chegado à parte de "fazer as pazes". Os dois se agarravam no sofá. Dava para ver as línguas deles daqui.

Só para constar... Que nojo!

Enojada, sai correndo da cozinha, deixando um resto de sanduíche na bancada mesmo. Subi para meu quarto e notei que o barulho/gemido que vinha do quarto de Rosalie tinha acabado. Entrei novamente no meu quarto, e para esquecer a imagem traumatizante que acabei de ver no sofá, peguei meus livros e fui fazer as tarefas de casa. Mas antes, decidi ver se tinha algum e-mail. Claro, existia 99% de chances de não ter, já que ninguém me mandava e-mails. Apenas Ângela quebrava essa sina. Por isso quando vi no canto da tela uma mensagem de "você tem uma nova mensagem" brilhando, clickei, feliz da vida.

De: Alice_

Para: Bella_

"Bellinha! Nossa, já vi seu primo chegando! Ele esta um gato! Será que ele tem namorada? Espera, eu já sei a resposta para isso também! Rá!

Só queria falar para não se assustar. Eu vi aquele seu piti no quarto. Bella, eu não sou anormal. Pelo menos, não menos que você. Sem ofensas.

Minha família sofreu uma perda muito grande, e desde então temos alguns... Dons especiais. Eu vejo o futuro, Edward (não finja que não lembra dele, por que eu vi que você lembra!) lê mentes, meu outro irmão, Emmet, tem uma super-força e meu pai, Carlisle, pode curar qualquer coisa.

Sabemos do que você é capaz melhor do que você mesma. Bella, você pode fazer muitas outras coisas com esse seu maravilhoso dom. Nós, os Cullen, oferecemo-nos para ajudá-la a se controlar melhor. Edward sabia o que estava acontecendo hoje na sala. Ele sabia que você estava enforcando a Jéssica (claro, inconscientemente) e a ajudou a parar.

A, antes que você pergunte:

1)Edward não pode ler sua mente. Não me pergunte por que, bom, não me pergunte pelo menos agora.

2)Não se pergunte onde consegui seu e-mail. Lembre-se, eu sei de tudo, por que...

EU VEJO TUDO!

Beijinhos...

Alice."

(N/A: os e-mails da Bella e da Alice foram tirados da minha imaginação. Caso realmente existam... Peço desculpa para os donos!)


	7. História

No outro dia quando me preparava para ir à escola, eu senti certo medo. Tinha certeza de que algo iria acontecer hoje e eu estava receosa do que poderia ser. Alice me sustou totalmente com aquele e-mail ontem. Tipo, eu não tenho problemas cardíacos, mas se tivesse eu provavelmente estaria morta.

Quando ouvi os berros de Rosalie me chamando coloquei as pressas o meu capuz e sai correndo. Desci as escadas pulando degraus e escorreguei na ultima, mas me recompus rapidamente e fui em direção ao carro de Rosalie. Um conversível vermelho-sangue ofuscante.

Eu já abaixava a cabeça para abrir a porta do carro quando um outro barulho de carro pode ser ouvido. Levantei novamente a cabeça para ver um Volvo reluzente estacionar no outro lado da rua. Uma janela abriu para revelar o rosto sorridente da Alice

_Vem com a gente Bella!

Perdi alguns segundos olhando sonsamente para o carro. Quando me recuperei olhei para a Rosalie, que olhava de mim para o Volvo em pura descrença. A aura de dela de repente tingiu-se de preto e cinza. As cores do ciúme. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi um grosso fio se preparando para funcionar como um chicote em minha direção. Uma buzina foi ouvida e eu sai correndo antes que Rosalie me atingisse. A porta traseira do Volvo se abril e eu me joguei lá dentro como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Bom... De certa forma dependia, ne?

Enfim, assim que entrei o carro arrancou em uma velocidade que se tornou logo absurda. Sem fôlego não consegui reclamar.

_Nossa, Bella, respire. Sua prima não pode te matar agora. – A voz de Alice cortou meus pensamentos. Ela estava rindo, sua aura brilhando amarela, me envolvendo carinhosamente. Senti-me segura e feliz.

_Então você é a Bella! Rá! Edward, você não consegue ler o pensamento de um ser tão pequeno? Rá! O Ed ta perdendo a pratica!

Levantei a cabeça para ver o que falava. Dei "de cara" com um homem alto e forte. Cabelo curto e preto, que o deixava com cara de mal. Nariz estilo "batatinha" e boca grossa curvada em um sorriso feliz e sacana, que parecia ter sido inventado somente para ele. Seus braços eram musculosos, o dando uma aparência assustadora que não combinava com seu sorriso.

Ele me encarava e vendo minha confusão, riu mais ainda.

_annn... Oi?- eu disse confusa. Sei que pareci de certa forma sonsa, mas no momento meu cérebro não processava nada. A aura amarela de Emmet e da Alice me cegavam. O Edward pareceu perceber isso e me estendeu um óculos-de-sol. Coloquei-o e olhei agradecida.

Alice olhou para o Edward e riu com o Emmet, que cantarolava a marcha nupcial. Pude notar Edward corar.

_Então... Por que vocês apareceram na minha casa hoje? – perguntei, enquanto forçava meus olhos para o Edward, tentando ver se achava qualquer cor ali. Vi apenas o nada.

_Desista, Bella. – O ouvi murmurar, enquanto tirava por um momento os olhos da estrada. Corei

Alice riu.

_Só queremos que conheça uma pessoa. Mas antes, temos que te contar uma historia.

Emmet, nesse ponto, pegou duas canetas no porta luvas e as usou como baquetas, tocando uma música de suspense. Edward esticou o broco e pegou as baquetas improvisadas, as jogando para fora do carro.

"Como estava dizendo... A historia" Alice continuou " Quando eu tinha 9 anos, o Ed tinha 10 e o Emm 11 sempre fomos acampar. Nossos pai sempre gostavam de nos mostrar a natureza. Mas teve um dia que minha mãe insistiu que somente ela e meu pai fossem acampar. Nesse dia, sozinhos em casa, eu e meus irmão fomos brincar de caça ao tesouro. Rindo, fomos ao quarto da minha mãe para começarmos a brincadeira."

Nesse momento o olhar de todos ficou pesado. A aura da Alice escureceu e sua voz se tornou sombria. Um arrepio correu por toda a minha espinha.

"Quando entramos lá, Emmet de alguma forma tropeçou em algo que fez um buraco na parede aparecer. Como uma passagem secreta, sabe? Lá, vários quadros repousavam. Existia um em que minha mãe e meu pai velinhos estavam abraçados. Existia um em que eu, Edward e Emmet estávamos juntos, com 17 anos, assim como estamos hoje. E existia um em que você e Edward se beijavam".

Nesse instante, minha cabeça virou-se para Edward, que não olhou para mim.

"Mas o quadro que mais nos assustou foi um em que o corpo da minha mãe era despedaçado por um urso. Nesse instante, não sei te explicar, mas todos nós apagamos"

"Quando acordamos estávamos nas nossas respectivas camas. Nosso pai estava na cadeira em que mamãe costumava sentar para contar-nos histórias. Mas sua expressão estava triste. E nesse instante contou-nos que nossa mãe foi atacada por um urso".

Depois desse eu olhei assustada para a Alice. Ela olhava para o nada. Seus olhos estavam dispersos como quem lembra algo distante.

"Foi quando uma dor invadiu minha cabeça. Foi a maior dor da minha vida. Era como se línguas de fogo percorressem do meu crânio para o resto do corpo. Quando a dor passou me vi fora do quarto. Eu podia olhar para mim mesma mais velha colocando flores em um tumulo e indo para o Volvo do Edward com varias malas. Logo depois, estava de volta ao quarto e pude ver o Emmet em cima de uma cama estraçalhada olhando para suas próprias mãos assustado e Edward me olhando como se tivesse visto o que eu tinha visto."

"Foi então que descobrimos nossos dons"

De repente os olhos da Alice se iluminaram quando ela olhou para fora do carro. Percebi que o carro estava parado em frente a uma enorme casa branca cercada por inúmeras arvores. Na porta um homem loiro se escorava confortavelmente, esperando. Quando o olhei, ele acenou para mim. Sua aura era de um branco tranqüilo.

_Bella, esse é o nosso pai. Ele que nos ajudou a entender a complexidade dos nossos dons. E ele quer te ajudar. O que me diz? – Alice me perguntou de repente.

Depois da historia da Alice fiquei totalmente confusa. A mãe dela tinha também uma espécie de dom... E ela me viu com o Edward de alguma forma... Olhei para minhas próprias mãos, em pura duvida. Senti-me sufocando. Mas uma mão entrou em minha visão, segurando minhas mãos, passando segurança. Olhei para cima e vi os olhos aconchegantes de Edward, e inexplicavelmente, já tinha tomado minha decisão

(N/A: Iai? O que você acha que vai acontecer?)


	8. Controle

Ao contrario do que imaginava o Sr. Cullen não é nem de longe um mutante como eu. Ele é... Digamos como seus filhos. Lindo, agradável e poderoso.

Quando sai do carro, ele logo se desencostou da porta de entrada e veio me dar boas vindas. Eu podia ver sua aura amarelo dourado percorrer por todo seu corpo e tentar de alguma forma, encostar no meu. Eu podia sentir toda a energia do Carlisle, passando pelo seu corpo. Ele inegavelmente estava animado com a idéia de me ajudar a dominar o dom (ou sina) que carrego comigo.

Seu jeito era simples, eu logo pude notar. Apesar da casa espaçosa e da aparência rica, ele é com certeza um cara legal. Seu sorriso me deu confiança, e unido com toda a certeza que a mão de Edward ainda na minha me dava, eu podia sentir que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

_Vamos, Bella. Saia de seu mundo pessoal. Tenho certeza de que podemos ir à escola antes que termine o intervalo – a voz de Alice sobressaiu-se aos meus pensamentos. Fique vermelha e segui em frente

Ainda não estava muito "ligada" no que estava acontecendo, por isso não notei um degrau em frente a porta de entrada. Tropecei nele, e meu corpo foi ao chão. Soltei um gritinho de susto, e acho que ralei a palma da minha mão. A risada do Emmet pode ser ouvida, novamente.

_Que bom que te divirto... – murmurei, seca. Sempre senti raiva de minha falta de equilíbrio. Uma vez, acho que na primeira serie eu cai da arquibancada da escola. 10 pontos, um braço quebrado e um belo de um arranhão. Mas o que eu realmente me importava era com as risadas depois.

A aura do Emmet continuava amarela (cor que parece ser dos Cullen em geral) e chicoteava-se em minha direção. Eu relembrei da época em que as meninas riam de mim. De quando me jogaram tinta verde no meio da escola. Quando me sujaram de ovo. Quando me xingaram ou me prenderam no armário. Senti raiva. Muita raiva

Desejei que toda aquela cor sumisse. Que virasse uma corda e uma mordaça e calassem completamente todos. Estava tão focada no meu passado que não percebi o Emmet fazer uma expressão surpresa. Provavelmente aos olhos de quem não via as auras como eu, ele devia estar com os braços colados no corpo, às bochechas começando a ficar coloridas com falta de ar. O corpo se mexendo, como se tentasse soltar de cordas invisíveis.

Mas eu não. Eu via os fios agora pretos enrolados em volta dele e um particularmente grosso enroscado em sua boca. Assustei-me quando notei que ele era o Emmet, não aquelas meninas más que me maltratavam. Desejei que as cordas soltassem o Emmet, mas elas não me obedeciam.

_"Por favor!"_ eu pensava "_por favor, soltem o Emmet_!"

Elas não me obedeceram, e se enroscaram ainda mais apertado. Percebi que o Emmet começava a entrar em pânico.

Então eu comecei a entrar em pânico. Afinal, o que estava fazendo! Ele virou meu amigo e eu estava o asfixiando!

Vi pela visão periférica Edward vir em minha direção, com a mão estendida, querendo me tocar. Provavelmente parar-me, para depois apontar a aberração que sou. Carlisle entrou na frente, segurou a mão de Edward e murmurou algo que eu não estava dando a mínima atenção. Depois se ajoelhou em minha frente.

_Bella? Bella? Foque-se na minha voz! Ouça apenas ela!- ouvi a voz doce de Carlisle, ao longe. – Bella, só quero te ajudar, querida! Tente puxar minha voz para mais perto!

Obedeci, afinal, o Emmet já estava roxo. Pude ver a Alice de repente ficar com os olhos sem foco, e logo em seguida voltar ao normal, com um sorriso orgulhoso na face. O que será que ela viu?

Voltei minha concentração para a voz de Carlisle.

_Imagine um lugar calmo. Ou algo que te acalme. Qualquer coisa! Só ousa a minha voz, com o fundo da imagem que escolher...

Obedeci novamente. Tentei lembrar da minha casa de quando era pequena. Pude perceber que não funcionou. Tentei lembrar da minha família... Mas apenas tristeza veio até a mim. Foi quando lembrei... O sorrizo de Edward. Focalizei-o na minha mente. Espasmos de calma percorreram pelo meu corpo, e eu pude sentir todos os meus músculos relaxarem, mas não por completo.

_Perfeito querida! Agora puxe as cordas do Emmet. Tire-a deles. Imagine-as voltando ao normal.

Fiz isso. Com o sorriso de Edward na cabeça, fiz com que a aura de Emmet voltasse a cor amarela e o soltasse. Pude perceber a Alice rir presunçosa e soltar um "como eu já sabia...". Vi o Edward dar um sorriso de... Algo como orgulho? Não sei identificar.

Vi o Emmet sentar, ainda sem ar, no gramado da casa dele, para depois olhar pra mim e soltar uma de suas piadas sem graças.

_Nossa... Me lembre de nunca dar uma corda a você!

(N/A: Só para constar... Me doeu machucar o Emm...)


	9. Teste

Como a Alice disse, deu tempo de chegar à escola até o intervalo. De certa forma, foi engraçado quando entrei no refeitório com os Cullen. A boca aberta de choque da Jéssica é uma imagem que vou guardar para o resto da minha vida. Mesmo assim, meu lado tímido ainda me dominava, por isso coloquei o capuz novamente, tampando-me o máximo que consegui. Para aqueles que não notaram, meu capuz é como algo que me exclui de tudo que esta em minha volta. Ele me ajuda a tentar manter-me sã, tarefa difícil quando se vê auras. Talvez você não entenda agora, mas quem sabe no futuro.

Enquanto ainda estava na casa dos Cullen, ao contrario do que pensei, nenhum deles me crucificou por causa do "erro Emmet", como Alice passou a chamar. Surpreendendo-me todos fizeram piadinhas enquanto me puxavam felizes para dentro de sua casa (ou mansão). Até o próprio Emmet fazia brincadeiras.

Carlisle me explicou como consegui domar os meus poderes. Ele falou que meu dom é como uma fera. Se domesticada, posso conviver com ela, e até usufruir de alguns benefícios. Mas se deixá-la solta, sem um bom amestrador, corro serio perigo de descontrole.

Quando o expliquei sobre como via as auras ele quase saltitou de excitação. Olhando por auto, poderia parecer bem gay, mas vindo de um homem como aquele, pareceu como se achasse uma mina de ouro, ou fizesse a descoberta da cura do câncer.

Ele me explicou melhor seu próprio dom. Ele pode curar qualquer coisa, desde que toque o que tem que ser curado. E ele disse isso pra mim com o peito estofado de orgulho. Parece que ele assim como seus filhos, ele gosta de fazer algo para normal. Parece que ele sente prazer nisso. Quando o indaguei sobre este assunto, ele me disse que realmente sente orgulho do que pode fazer, por que ele usa isso para algo em beneficio da sociedade. Para me mostrar melhor ele pegou a minha mão que tinha ralado quando cai antes do "erro Emmet". Surpreendentemente, na frente dos meus olhos, vi fios minúsculos de pele se juntar aos poucos, como se fossem costurados por si próprios, deixando a palma da minha mão quase como nova. Apenas uma fina linha avermelhada estava presente, provando-me que aquele fato deveras bizarro não era pura imaginação.

Falar que entrei em choque com uma demonstração dessas seria a mais pura blasfêmia. Nunca poderei explicar, mas senti como se finalmente achasse pessoas que se identificassem comigo. Como se finalmente encontrasse minha família.

Tive uma crise de choro, e pude perceber todos os Cullen entrar em desespero. De repente vários braços estavam em minha volta, desesperados por me ajudar. Suas auras tornaram-se em um vermelho vivo, querendo desesperadamente me passar amor, carinho. Vários fios vermelhos me envolveram, fraternamente e eu chorei ainda mais. Chorei por tudo. Pela morte dos meus pais, por ter que morar em um lugar que não gosto, por ter que aturar minha prima opressora, por ser uma esquisita sobrenatural... E lá estavam todos os Cullen, me envolvendo, como deveria ser a tarefa de minha tinha, ou do meu tio. Mas não culpo Reneé ou Charlie por não me consolarem. Eles tem a própria filha certo? Eles tem que se dedicar a ela.

Mas minha crise de choro de desabafo cessou quando Emmet, desesperado para acabar com a enxurrada de lagrimas que descia pela minha bochecha, empurrou todos seus irmãos e seu pai e me pegou no colo gritando, como se imitasse um bebe chorão fazendo pirraça.

_A, Bellinha, não chore, se não eu também choro! A Bellinha, não faça isso comigo! Anime-se, Bellinha!

Uma crise de riso subiu pela minha garganta, e eu realmente senti que estava em casa.

Quando me chamaram pra voltar para a escola fui totalmente feliz. Sentia-me de certa forma, muito confiante. Mas não o suficiente para abaixar meu capuz. Como já disse antes, assim que cheguei ao refeitório, todos ficaram surpresos. Suas auras paralisaram-se, pálidas, em puro choque. A Alice percebeu que eu encarava todas aquelas pessoas e ela pegou em minha mão, me levando para uma mesa no centro do refeitório. Quando me sentei, todos continuaram a me olhar.

Uma idéia surgiu em minha mente. Ora de mostrar que aprendi algo com o Carlisle!

A Alice parou de repente, seu olhar ficou sem foco, para em seguida voltar ao normal soltando uma risada.

_Bella, não acredito que você fará isso!

Edward deve ter visto tudo pela mente dela, porque também riu e colocou seu braço em volta do meu ombro super à-vontade. Sorriu, apoiando-me. Emmet olhou confuso para eles, querendo fazer parte da brincadeira também.

_Você logo saberá – Alice e Edward disseram juntos, ainda rindo.

Todos olharam para mim com expectativa. Ri comigo mesma enquanto me concentrei. Mirei na minha prima, um alvo perfeito para minha primeira experiência consciente. Sorri, vendo a aura dela farta de ciúme, olhando para mim, desejando estar no meu lugar, com o braço de Edward em volta dela. Ri baixinho, enquanto novamente imaginei o sorriso de Edward. Os mesmos espasmos de calma anteriores correram pelo meu corpo. Foquei-me na aura de Rosalie, preta e vermelho-sangue. Pensei comigo mesma "explode, Rosalie! Coloque sua raiva pra fora!".

Não ouve uma única pessoa (tirando Edward e Alice) que não pularam de susto com o que ouve a seguir. Rosalie de repente pulou da cadeira urrando de raiva. Fiz com que a aura dela borbulhasse de ódio. Depois do berro excêntrico, ela correu até uma mesa e assustando um pobre Nerd, pegou um refrigerante e mandou contra a parede. As pessoas próximas às paredes atingidas gritaram de susto. A aura de Rosalie dividiu-se e deu uma ultima chicotada, em cima de uma mesa. A mesa partiu-se no meio, deixando seus ocupantes pasmos.

Emmet me olhou

_Puxa, e eu que fiquei com medo do lance da corda!

Obs da autora: Eu não planejava postar esse capitulo. Essa fic foi escrita a anos e eu acho que já sei escrever bem melhor do que isso. Mas, já que esta aqui no computador, aqui estou eu postando mais um capitulo. Eu poderia ate postar novas fics, mas agora só escrevo historias originais. Tem algo assim nesse site?


	10. Tentação

Bem depois do que fiz com a Rosalie, mais precisamente 2 aulas depois do intervalo, é que eu me dei conta de algo: eu tenho mais poder do que imagino. Quer dizer, eu fiz aquilo no refeitório sem fazer grande esforço!

Com essa descoberta meio obvia, comecei a ficar subitamente nervosa. Inconscientemente, passei meu sentimento para todos em volta de mim. Suas auras mudaram de cor e eu não percebi. Somente passei a notar quando uma régua batendo em minha mesa cortou meus pensamentos.

_Senhorita Swan! Posso saber por que não presta atenção no que falo?

O meu professor de calculo é que era o dono daquela régua. Parece que o sentimento que passei para a aura de todos não chegou a ele, pois sua aura de nervosa não tinha nada. Estava mais para um vermelho escuro, de ódio indomado. O fato é que ele me fez acordar dos meus pensamentos, que estavam em polvorosa, totalmente gritantes, em minha cabeça.

Decidi novamente testar meus poderes. Se mudei a aura dos outros alunos inconscientemente, então... Por que não tentar com um pacato e odioso professor?

"_Não!"_ Pensei _"Não posso usar meus poderes assim!"_

Lembrei-me de mais alguma coisa que o Carlisle falou:

"_Bella, ter dons é algo com muitas responsabilidades. A partir do momento em que você o doma, ele vai tentar domar você. Tudo que você fizer vai parecer à oportunidade perfeita para usufruir dos seus poderes. Um dom como o seu é perigoso. Você pode mudar o que as pessoas sentem, mas cada pessoa tem o direito de sentir o que quiser. Não perca a cabeça, Bella. Você não pode deixar-se ser domada"._

Carlisle novamente tinha razão. Eu sobrevivia sem usar meu dom antes, por que não posso agora?

_Desculpe-me, Senhor. Vou prestar a devida atenção agora – respondi ao professor, me segurando para não usar meu dom.

"_Vai ser algo difícil, Bella. Mas você consegue. Tenho certeza"_ A voz de Carlisle correu pela minha mente novamente.

É Carlisle, você não sabe o quanto esta sendo difícil...

(...)

Quando as aulas terminaram por hoje, segui para o estacionamento distraída, escondida no meu capuz. Quando ia entrar no carro de Rosalie, ouvi-a falar, atrás de mim.

_Nem pense nisso.

Olhei-a confusa. Eu sempre fui e voltei da escola com ela. O que mudou agora?

_Você não entra mais em meu carro. Vá a pé, se arrastando, de cabeça pra baixo ou voando. Não estou nem ai. – Rosalie disse, venenosa. Acho ate que podia sentir o veneno correndo por sua aura e por sua voz. A aura, como sempre negra, assustadora, ofuscando tudo. Ela assim que terminou a fala entrou no carro e deu partida, me deixando parada no estacionamento com a face surpresa.

_Gata estressada, essa sua prima, não? – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Logo a reconheci.

_Emmet! – Eu disse feliz, me virando e inconscientemente o abraçando. Sua aura amarela feliz me fez fazer isso. A cor era tão potente que eu pude sentir sua felicidade, e acabei ficando um pouquinho entérica. Mas em um canto, pude notar um fio azul acolhedor se soltava dele, mesclado com um marrom, que significa verdadeiro, e se enroscou em mim. Emmet de alguma forma me aceitava, e isso me fez ficar ainda mais esterica

_Me fizeram vir aqui para te levar para o carro. Sabe, acho que o Edward pensa que você não sabe andar, ou que alguém vai te matar até chegar ao Volvo metido a besta dele!

Emmet com toda a sua doçura característica (estou sendo sarcástica!) me puxou pelo braço, me levando pelo estacionamento e assim que chegamos ao Volvo, me jogando no banco de traz e sentando-se na frente.

_Bella!- A voz feliz de Alice chegou aos meus ouvidos. Fiquei feliz novamente e a abracei. Olhei para o banco do motorista e Edward estava lá, parado. Vermelha, estiquei-me e o abracei também. Me surpreendendo, ele me segurou e com naturalidade me puxou para o seu colo, me deixando presa entre ele e o volante. Tentei me mexer surpresa, mas acabei apertando a buzina fazendo com que todos olhassem para o carro e vissem pela janela que estava aberta eu sentada no colo de Edward. Dizer que fiquei vermelha seria blasfêmia.

_Quer matar a garota, Edward? Quer ter uma namorada com infarto? – A voz inconfundivelmente alta do Emmet foi novamente ouvida e quando ele falou a palavra "namorada" tanto eu como o Edward coramos.

_O que pessoal? Pra que corar? Esta nos seus destinos ficarem juntos! E acredite, eu sei de tudo sobre o destino! – Alice disse, enquanto colocava a mão na testa, dramaticamente. Ela olhou para o Emmet e os dois riram novamente.

Edward me soltou, vermelho e eu mais que depressa voltei ao banco de traz. Não que eu não tenha gostado de sentar no colo dele, mas eu não tive a oportunidade de desfrutar do momento, sabe?

Meu Deus. Não acredito que eu pensei isso! Estou virando uma perva!

Edward deu partida no carro, ao som da risada de Alice e Emmet.

Os olhos de Alice perderam o foco e uma de suas mãos grudou-se com força no banco. Quando seus olhos voltaram ao normal, ela soltou um guincho, que se transformou em um grito.

_Seu primo gostoso chegou, Bella! A, não creio! Meu futuro namorado esta na sua casa!

_Futuro namorado? – Falei para a Alice, confusa.

_Sim, o Jasper! Agora ele só tem que me ver! Ai ele vai fazer cara de pateta, que por sinal fica linda nele e depois vai ficar todo tímido! Ai agente vai sair e eu vou me casar com ele! Não é legal Bella! Seremos como... Sei la! Meia-primas, por causa do meu namoro com o Jazz, e meia-irmãs, por causa do seu namoro com o Edward!

_Ainda não estamos namorando Alice. – Edward disse baixo – **Ainda**. – Ele fez questão de frisar a ultima palavra. Mas eu não prestei atenção. Estava tentando processar o que a Alice tinha dito.

Quando finalmente entendi, soltei um grito feliz. Meu primo/melhor amigo estava na minha casa, esperando! Gritei, quando o Edward parou o carro e sai às pressas, dando um tchau a todos.

_Deixa um pedaço dele pra mim! – Ouvi o grito da Alice enquanto tropeçava no degrau em frente à casa, abria a porta, me jogava lá dentro.

Sentado lá estava o meu primo Jazz, surpreendentemente lindo. Ele com certeza ficou mais forte, mais ainda sim um ar frágil saia dele. Sua aura era amarela e vermelha. Seu cabelo estava um pouco maior, mas ainda sim, curto. As mesmas características faciais, só que mais desenvolvidas estavam presentes. Nariz fino, boca grossa, cabelos loiros... Mas tudo agora mais proporcionalmente distribuído. Joguei-me em cima dele, gritando feliz.

_A Jazz, estava com tanta saudade!

A verdade é que nossa amizade sempre foi muito boa. Sei que durou apenas um verão, mas eu pude saber que Jasper era um cara ótimo.

"_Perfeito para a Alice_" Pensei comigo mesma.

_Também senti sua falta, Bells!

Eu e o Jazz conversávamos empolgados no sofá quando Rosalie entrou em casa. Sua aura ainda estava venenosa, mas quando ela viu o Jasper um sorriso cruel veio em sua face e sua aura ficou levemente mesclada com dourado.

_Se não são os dois perdedores se agarrando... Vai ser divertido ter você aqui Jasper. Eu tenho uma pilha de tarefas para você fazer.

Rosalie e toda a crueldade dela ataca novamente. Como ela pode falar coisas assim para uma pessoa tão legal como o Jazz? Talvez, eu deva usar mais um pouquinho do meu dom, certo? Afinal, devo usá-lo para o bem da sociedade e o Jazz faz parte da sociedade.

Sorri internamente. Fiz a aura de Rosalie se enrolar em seus pez e dei um no bem feito. Quando o Jazz abaixou a cabeça ela fez o que mais gosta de fazer. Jogar o cabelo para o lado e sair rebolando. Só que quando tentou dar o primeiro passo, seus pés não se mexeram e seu corpo foi em direção do chão. Resisti fielmente ao impulso de gritar "madeira!" e tentei ao Maximo não rir quando ela caiu deslizando pelo chão. Soltei rapidamente seus pés, por que a qualquer momento ela os inspecionaria confusa. Ouvi a risada do Jazz e um grito de Rosalie mesclado foi uma experiência deveras única. Sorrindo, puxei o Jazz para o quarto na qual ele ficaria, e fechando a porta abafei os gritos raivosos de Rosalie.

Pena que não para sempre


	11. Voz

_Você sabe, Bella... Essa maldito capuz esconde o que não deveria.

Jasper e sua sinceridade desnecessária. Já se passou a noite, e agora estou me arrumando para ir ao colégio. Jazz acomodou-se em minha cama, uma perna esticada e outra dobrada. Na ultima, ele descansava o braço. Com a mão do outro braço livre, coçava os olhos cansado.

_Obrigada pela informação, Jazz. – Respondi-o, azeda. Nunca fui uma pessoa de bom humor nos 20 primeiros minutos do meu dia. Quando pequena, sempre passava todo o meu mau humor para as outras pessoas. Mas parece que hoje não funcionou com o Jazz. Serio, ele continua com aquela felicidade irritante as seis da manha.

"Realmente, perfeito para a Alice" Pensei.

Jazz, assim como a Alice era alegre em excesso. A única diferença era que ele não mostrava tanto quanto a baixinha. Talvez por ter tido uma infância abalada, ou até por ser deveras tímido, mas ele sabia se controlar. E eu de certa forma agradecia por isso.

Puxei o capuz novamente, cobrindo meu rosto, para em seguida ouvir outra rodada de reclamações. Jazz odiou meu capuz. Ele fala que cobre o que eu sou. De certa forma ele esta até certo, já que o capuz cobre verdadeiramente a minha esquisitice e as cores irritantes ao meu redor. Ignorei-o e desci as escadas sozinha, enquanto Jazz se jogava novamente na minha cama, já quase dormindo. Quando cheguei ao primeiro andar só vi minha tia tomando o café, também mal humorada. Assim como eu, todos nessa casa tem mal humor pela manha. De certa forma isso facilita na convivência, pois assim ninguém conversa com ninguém e todo mundo fica feliz.

Dando um bom dia para Reneé, sai de casa. Eu pretendia ir à pé, já que a Rosalie fez "greve de carona". Andar me faz bem e eu não estava reclamando, mas fiquei feliz quando vi um Volvo parado na minha porta. Mas uma grande diferença acontecia. Edward estava para fora do carro, recostado, sorrindo de lado e mostrando todo aquele charme irritante. Tão... tentador.

Ele olhou para cima disfarçadamente e riu, para logo em seguida enfiar a mão pela janela aberta (do carro, dã!) e buzinar. Ouvi da janela do meu quarto um assovio baixo, vindo do Jazz.

Olhei novamente para o Edward a tempo de vê-lo abrir a porta do passageiro para mim. Automaticamente, entrei. No carro, um perfume masculino invadiu minhas narinas e eu fiquei um pouco desconexa com esse aroma tão bom. Edward sentou-se no banco do motorista e ficou me olhando. Finalmente notei que ele me olhava cheirando o ar. Ouvi-o rir baixinho e dar a partida no carro.

Tentei manter meu corpo parado e tentei respirar o menos possível daquele maravilhoso perfume. Coisa impossível, mas eu estava decidida a tentar. Por isso não vi quando Edward tirou uma das mão do volante e abaixou meu capuz, fazendo com que um emaranhado de cachos castanhos caísse espalhados pelo meu pescoço e rosto. Olhei-o assustada

_Você devi ouvir seu primo... Você fica muito melhor sem o capuz.

Assim que terminou de dizer esta frase, passou à mesma mão que abaixou o capuz por todo o meu cabelo. Seus dedos longos passaram pelo meu cabelo, levando consigo pequenos choques que me causavam arrepios. Ouvi-o rir, quando sua mão passou a acariciar minha bochecha, senti-o envolver sua mão em meu maxilar enquanto eu corava cada vez mais. Quando senti que ele puxaria meu rosto para perto dele para provavelmente me beijar tirei sua mão de mim e coloquei-a no volante.

_Dirija com as duas mãos no volante – Sussurrei, debilmente, para logo em seguida me bater mentalmente.

Eu poderia te-lo beijado! Eu poderia ter passado meus dedos por aqueles cabelos de aparência tão macia! Eu poderia ter sentido o seu gosto!

Poderia... Mas não senti.

(...)

Assim que cheguei à escola, não dei nem um tchau para o Edward. Eu somente peguei minhas coisas e sai correndo, querendo entrar o mais rápido possível naquele prédio velho e tão odiado por cada aluno ainda com bom de seus funcionamentos mentais. Suspirando sai correndo pelo estacionamento derrubando uns três alunos no caminho. Assim que pisei na sala, fui em direção a ultima cadeira, levantando minha mão para levantar o capuz. Mas senti dedos fortes me impedindo. Meu subconsciente sabia que aquela mão não era de Edward, mas mesmo assim levantei a cabeça tímida, pronta para pedir desculpas por tudo que aconteceu no carro. Mas não encontrei Edward. Ao contrario, um homem que entraria para a lista de "os mais lindos do mundo" estava lá, sorrindo de lado e segurando o meu pulso.

Seu cabelo era loiro, curto. Olhos negros, penetrantes. Juraria que pude senti-lo na minha alma, tentando me ler, saber o que estava pensando. Nariz fino, boca grossa, que estava curvada, em um sorriso torto sacana. Ele vestia uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans, mas por baixo de toda aquela roupa eu poderia ter a certeza de que músculos "deliciosos" esperavam, pedindo para que alguma garota os acariciasse.

A mão que ele ainda tinha em meu pulso desceu ate minha mão, pegando-a e levando até os lábios, em um gesto que de tão velho, meu avô sentiria vergonha. Mas com ele fazendo parecia algo daqueles filmes românticos juvenis. Inconscientemente suspirei e esqueci de esticar meu braço para levantar meu capuz definitivamente. Eu estava perdida nos olhos dele.

"_Bella..."_ Ouvi na minha cabeça uma voz masculina soar.

"_Bella... Minha flor... Minha Bella..."_

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para os olhos desse homem tão misterioso. E como se eu fosse ordenada para fazer isso, e eu tivesse que obedecer

"_Vamos Bella... Estamos sozinhos aqui... Você sabe que quer..."_

A voz masculina na minha cabeça cantava, me instigando, me fazendo querer algo que eu ainda não entendia. Eu só sabia que eu iria fazer tudo o que aquela voz quisesse... Afinal, como uma voz tão sexy e linda faria mal a mim?

"_Vamos Bella... Me beije..."_

"_Eu sei que você quer..."_

"_Me beije... Agora!"_

Eu já me inclinava na direção daquele homem tão hipnotizante quando na minha mão livre senti os dedos mais conhecidos do meu mundo. Os dedos de Edward. Acordei do transe e a voz rouca livrou os meus pensamentos. Virei minha cabeça para encontrar Edward olhando diretamente para aquele estranho. A mão que não me segurava estava apertada com força, como se ele se segurasse para não bater no homem, seus olhos estavam ficços na face de James, raivosos. A boca formou uma linha fina, pois ele comprimia os lábios. Voltei meu olhar para o estranho, e ele encarava Edward. Só que seu olhar era travesso, como uma criança que é pega fazendo travessuras, mas não nega que as fará de novo. A aura dele era verde-escuro, cor que significa masculinidade e também tinha grossos fios pretos e cinzas, significando magoas guardadas.

_James... – Ouvi a voz de Edward soar, ameaçadora, fazendo um som tão assombroso que me encolhi.

_Edward... – O estranho respondeu. A voz idêntica a que soava em minha cabeça. Um arrepio correu pelo meu corpo e eu abracei Edward inconscientemente.

O que estava acontecendo ali?


	12. Vingança

Depois do Edward e James ficarem se encarando por vários minutos o sinal finalmente tocou, trazendo consigo adolescentes sonolentos e mesmo assim cruéis. De algum jeito, assim que eles pisaram na sala sentiram o clima ruim que estava ali. Ao fundo, pude ouvir alguns alunos apostando em briga. Todo o sono que possuíam passou, dando lugar a um sentimento ruim de quem quer ver alguém se dar mal. As auras dos alunos se pintaram de um amarelo acinzentado, nem de longe bonito e alegre, mas sim escuro e sombrio. A cor da alegria que alguém pode sentir por ver outras pessoas se darem mal.

James também percebeu de alguma forma o que estava acontecendo. Seu sorriso aumentou, deixando-o com uma aparência perigosa. A aura escureceu-se, mas sem se ofuscar, mostrando que ele queria vingança de algo que eu não compreendia, mas que ele não iria te-la agora. Como uma criança que ganha o doce, mas não pode comê-lo.

_Vamos Bella – a voz de Edward soou, fazendo com que todos estremecessem com a obscuridade infiltrada naquela voz tão perfeita.

Eu já seguia ele para fora de sala quando a mão de James novamente encostou em minha.

"_Não vá... Fique comigo"_ A voz de James soou novamente, sedutora, passando pela minha mente e infiltrando-se em minhas vontades. Eu nem senti quando me soltei de Edward e já estendia-me para James. Eu só enxergava aqueles olhos sedutores, me chamando.

_Deixe-a em paz, crápula! Seu problema é comigo! – Edward surpreendendo a todos gritou, puxando-me definitivamente. James se desconcentrou abandonando novamente minha cabeça. Voltei a pensar livremente.

_Com você, Eddy? – James falou em voz alta dessa vez. Todos os adolescentes loucos por briga arrepiaram-se e suas auras tingiram-se de medo, eles notaram finalmente o quão perigoso esse homem poderia ser. A quantidade de perigo que ele exalava era imensa. – Não só com você, Eddy... Mas com toda a sua inútil família! Todos vocês iram pagar pelo que fizeram a Victória!

Eu estava centrada nas palavras vingativas que aquele homem tão sensual dizia. Ele as falava calmamente, dando a impressão de Tranquilidade. Esta era a ultima coisa que ele tinha, já que sua aura sacudias-se, tentando dominar o espaço e capturar a aura não existente de Edward. Eu estava tão centrada, tentando fazer com que aqueles grossos fios coloridos não machucassem Edward que não notei o apelido, nem a forma familiarizada que James falava. Analisando depois foi que percebi que eles com certeza tinham desavenças e que ela logo seriam resolvidas.

Mas não aqui. Não no meio de uma escola lotada de pessoas desalmadas, mas inocentes. Hora de colocar fim nessa confusão, mas do modo certo.

A aura de James furou meu escudo, dando uma chicotada no braço de Edward. Pude ouvir o osso dele estalando, mostrando que fora quebrado. Senti ódio pelo James. O que afinal ele tinha contra Edward? Por que ele tinha que quebrar o braço de alguém tão importante para mim?Ouvi Edward grunhir de dor e fiquei furiosa.

Sem nem fechar os olhos foquei-me na aura de James. _"Quebre-se"_ Pensei comigo mesma. _"Que o que você fez, volte para você!"_

A aura de James mudou de posição tão rápido quanto uma pessoa pode imaginar. Em um momento ela estava lá, se exibindo por conseguir machucar Edward. No outro ela estava envolvida nos braços e nas pernas do James. Foquei-me mais um pouquinho e ouvi uma serie de estalos, como aqueles que vieram do Edward, só que dessa vez vinham do James. Ele gritou, em choque e dor.

_Vaca! Sua vaca, você quebrou meus braços e minhas pernas! – O grito agoniado de James entrou em meus ouvidos, seguidos por o barulho de Alice e Emmet invadindo a sala. Isso, somado aos burburinhos chocados dos alunos e aos grunhidos sofridos de Edward formou meu inferno particular.

(...)

Depois do que aconteceu na sala Emmet ajudou Edward e Alice me arrastou até o Volvo. Eu estava em choque. Eu senti tanto poder quando fiz aquele ato cruel com o James! Eu... Eu fiquei tão furiosa... Eu... Fiquei tão confusa. Carlisle tentou me tranqüilizar. Ele disse que isso era normal. Que perder o controle era absolutamente comum. Lembro-me que quando entramos na casa ele quase teve um AVC quando viu o braço de Edward em uma posição estranha. Mas ele logo deu um show com o seu poder quando colocando suas mãos no braço de Edward fez ele ficar como novo.

Edward por incrível que parece mostrou-se um grande altruísta. Ele se culpou pelo meu descontrole. Ele disse que deveria ter se mantido firme ao meu lado. Eu me senti uma figurante naquela situação, pois a garota frágil que ele fez parecer que eu sou não existe. A prova disso foi o que fui capaz de fazer.

Agora sentada na minha cama e tentando ignorar os berros preocupados do Jasper que esta parado na minha porta, lembro-me que os Cullen me explicaram melhor quem é o James.

"Há alguns anos, quando morávamos no Brasil, tínhamos uma vizinha que também tinha dons especiais, como os nossos. A diferença é que ela se deixou dominar por eles. O don dela era um dos mais especiais que existe. Ela pode roubar o dom de qualquer pessoa, e utilizá-lo quando quiser." Ouvi novamente a voz de Carlisle me explicando, como se ele estivesse do meu lado.

"Um dia ela notou que eu e meus filhos tínhamos dons. Ela invadiu nossa casa e tentou pegar os nossos dons. Mas tem um porem... Para conseguir roubar os poderes... Ela tinha que ferir mortalmente alguma pessoa"

"Acontece que nos acabamos tendo que lutar com ela. E conseguimos vencer. Mas teve um preço muito auto. Ela era companheira do James. E James era completamente louco por ela."

"Desde então, James nos persegue, tentando vingar a garota que tanto gostava. Mas ele não entende que era ela ou agente. O que fizemos com ela nenhum de nos se orgulha, mas foi necessário. E a lei da sobrevivência. A lei do mais forte."

Relembrando dessas palavras, também lembrei da promessa que fiz a mim mesma. Nunca alguém machucaria os Cullen. Foram eles que me acolheram. Foram eles que me ensinaram a domar esse dom que tenho. Devo minha vida a eles. E vou pagar detendo esse James. Custe o que custar


	13. Distraída

A noite não consegui dormir. Cenas de varias coisas que poderiam acontecer passavam pela minha cabeça, confundindo-me. Tirando o meu sono. A promessa passava pela minha cabeça, deixando ainda mais claro que agora eu tenho um objetivo de vida. E eu vou cumpri-lo.

De manha, acordei mais cedo que o normal. Mas cedo até que Charlie, que saia primeiro de casa. Eu fui até o banheiro e furtei pela primeira vez na minha vida. Não que seja exatamente um furto, já que peguei de dentro da casa em que moro.

Eu me arrastei pelos corredores vazios e dentro do armário do banheiro achei o que procurava. Maquiagem. Tudo que eu precisava. Junto disso, peguei também algumas revistas de adolescente, daquelas que explicam passo a passo como fazer uma maquiagem perfeita. E que também tem reportagens como _"o garoto mais gato"_ e _"mantenha-se na moda"._ Em meu estado normal eu nunca pensaria nem em tocar nessas coisas. Mas eu não estava mais normal.

Chegou à hora de mudar. Tanto por fora como por dentro.

Quando voltei ao quarto e abri o guarda roupa pensei por um estante que teria que desistir do meu plano, pois dentro dele só tinha casacos enormes de capuz, causas compridas largas e coisas do gê feminino.

Algo dentro de mim me fez olhar para a minha mochila que repousava em um canto de meu quarto. Fui até ela decidida a seguir meus instintos. Quando abri a mochila, senti uma vontade de rir alto. Varias roupas estavam ali dentro. Roupas femininas, que não me deixando surpresas, eram exatamente do meu tamanho. Não tinha nenhuma duvida de quem fez isso. _Alice..._

Sorrindo, dei o primeiro passo de muitos, para a maior mudança de minha vida. A mudança de uma garota fraca e sem vontade própria, para uma decidida, e de certa forma... Poderosa.

(...)

Já tinha feito tudo. Já tinha colocado a roupa. Já tinha passado tudo àquilo em meu rosto. Olhando-me no espelho, não me reconheci. Eu estava esperando Jazz chegar ao meu quarto, como ele estava fazendo esses dias até que desse segunda e ele tivesse que ir a escola também. Quando ouvi a porta se abrindo, não me movi. Jazz entrou no quarto sem me olhar, esfregando os olhos sonolento.

Esperei que ele me olhasse, mas ele se jogou na cama e ficou olhando em volta. Pigarreei, tentando chamar sua atenção. Quando seu olhar pousou em mim, vi sua aura e sua face mudar drasticamente. Primeiro ficou amarela de surpresa junto com suas feições. A Boca ficou em um formato de "O" e os olhos arregalaram-se. Depois a aura se tornou confusa e seus olhos estreitaram-se. Pude ver os fios coloridos em volta dele recuarem amedrontadamente. Logo depois ele entendeu e sua feição se tornou feliz.

_Bella, você... É você mesma?

Sorri para ele. "Sim, Jazz, essa sou eu... Só que melhorada!" pensei.

Em vez de o responder optei por ir ao andar inferior e surpreender os outros integrantes de casa. Charlie, Reneé e Rosalie tomavam café. Rosalie com toda aquela majestosa e cruel aura normalmente vibrante estava calma, assim como meus tios. Mas quando me viram, assim como a do Jazz, as auras deles viraram um misto surpreendente de cores. Me deliciei quando Rosalie cuspiu o café em que bebia na cara de Reneé.

Rindo internamente, sai de casa, feliz por encontrar um volvo com o meu príncipe encantado me esperando. Sabe, contrariando a tudo em que acredito, Edward me fazia sentir de forma única. Às vezes eu me sentia infantil, por não ter toda aquela sensualidade em meus atos... Às vezes eu me sentia inferior, por não ter tudo a quilo que ele tem. Mas o que eu mais sentia era um calor no peito toda vez que o olhava. E um vazio inexplicável toda vez que nos despedíamos, mesmo sabendo que nos veríamos amanha.

Quando me sentei ao seu lado no Volvo, minhas mãos tremiam. Eu sentia que algo importante aconteceria ali naquele carro, hoje. Os pelos em meu braço estavam arrepiados e calafrios passavam pelo meu corpo. Não sei se era coisa boa ou ruim, mas com certeza algo aconteceria.

_Nossa, Bella... Você esta... Linda! – Edward finalmente falou. Ele ficou um tempo olhando para mim. Dirigindo apenas com uma mão ele passou os dedos da mão livre pelo meu rosto.- Você deveria ficar assim mais vezes...

Sorri. Chegou à hora de mostrar para ele que agente podia seguir em frente. Cumprir aquilo que a Alice chama de destino. Viver a vida, sentir tudo o que puder. Estiquei meu braço e coloquei minha mão em sua nuca, fazendo um carinho. Senti-o arrepiar. No mesmo momento ele parou o carro e segurou a minha mão, tirando-a de sua nuca.

_Bella, não quero que faça isso por se sentir pressionada...

_Quem aqui esta pressionando, Edward?

Decidida, tomei a iniciativa. Encostei meus lábios nos dele. No mesmo momento uma eletricidade passou pelo meu corpo. Sem nem perceber, eu envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que ele apertou minha cintura. Estávamos aproveitando aquele momento. Tentando guardar o gosto um do outro. Tentando fazer desse, o primeiro de muitos momentos que teremos.

Estávamos tão distraídos que não vimos um carro vir em toda velocidade em direção ao Volvo parado em que estávamos... Tão distraídos ao ponto de não ver que o motorista estava com o objetivo obvio de nos atingir... Tão distraídos que não notamos que o motorista era o James...

...Tão distraídos que nem notamos quando o carro nos atinjiu, destruindo toda a parte frontal do volvo reluzente.

Ainda envolvida no beijo só senti o prazer dos lábios da Edward misturado com a dor súbita. E depois... escuridão.

Nota: Relembrando... Já escrevi isso a anos!


	14. Passagem

Abri os olhos com dificuldade. Senti meu corpo leve, adormecido. Olhei em volta, e era como estar no meio do nada. Não sei como te explicar mas eu estava andando no branco. Eu andava sem ter chão, como se estivesse flutuando no vazio. Ou no meio de uma nuvem.

Confusa, olhei para o meu corpo. Eu estava do mesmo jeito que fui para a escola. Olhei em volta, e vi perto de mim a pessoa que eu nunca imaginaria. Minha mãe. Antes que eu pudesse se quer pensar me joguei em cima dela. Eu estava com tanta saudade! Ela envolveu os braços em volta de mim, assim como fazia quando eu era criança.

_Querida... Não chore. Mamãe esta aqui!

Ouvir sua voz me fez voltar para a realidade, ou algo próximo a isso. Como vim parar nesse lugar?

_Você sofreu um acidente, querida. Este é o que muitas pessoas chamam de "passagem". É como uma sala de espera. É aonde sua alma espera para vez o que acontece com seu corpo. Caso você sobreviva, você volta para o seu corpo e esquece de tudo o que aconteceu aqui. Se não, você enfrenta o julgamento. Você saberá se deve seguir para o céu ou para o inferno.

Confusa, olhei para ela. Como ela sabia o que eu estava pensando? Será que ela pode ler pensamentos, como Edward?

_Sim, eu posso ler pensamentos. Mas não podia quando ainda estava viva. Acontece que é aqui que as pessoas ganham os dons especiais. Os poderes. Algumas pessoas quando voltam a terra podem apreciar seus dons, como foi seu caso. Querida, quando sofremos o acidente você também veio aqui. E foi aqui que você ganhou seu dom especial.

Olhei-a confusa. Reparei em como ela parecia juvenil. Os cabelos da mesma cor que o meu estavam soltos, balançando mesmo que não existisse nenhum vento ali. Um sorriso calmo, daqueles que só as mães podem ter iluminava seus rosto. Sua face era como eu me lembrava... Tão perfeita, tão linda. Sentia tanta falta disso tudo... Eu ergui a minha mão para tocá-la quando a mesma me parou.

_Chegou à hora, querida. Parece que conseguiram te curar mais uma vez. Seja feliz, meu bebê... Esse rapaz... Edward, parece ser um bom garoto...

Ainda ouvindo sua voz, senti o chão transparente em baixo de mim sumir e eu cair em queda livre. Pra onde eu estava indo? Fechei os olhos, bem apertados. Senti meu corpo bater em algo, em um baque.

E quando abri meus olhos de novo eu estava em um quarto, com todos os Cullen me olhando. Carlisle tinha uma das mãos em minha perna e eu notei que ele terminava de me curar. Edward esta sentado do meu lado, sua mão apertava a minha me mostrando que estava tudo bem.

Cansada, dormi. Sabia que estava em segurança. Afinal... Edward estava comigo.

(...)

Quando acordei de novo senti os dedos de Edward passando por meu cabelo. Abri meus olhos preguiçosa e o vi deitado ao meu lado, me encarando como se eu fosse a pessoa mais especial do mundo. Como se eu fosse seu presente divino.

_Pensei que tinha perdido você... – Ele murmurou, descendo os dedos pelo meu queixo.

Movi-me em sua direção, ignorando a pequena dor que ainda não avia deixado o meu corpo. Colei meu corpo no seu, deitando a cabeça em seu peito. O ouvi gemer baixinho de dor e sai da li rapidamente. O senti segurar meus braços.

_Não... Continue deitada. A dor é mil vezes pior quando você esta longe.- ele disse.

Essa frase poderia ser interpretada de dois jeitos. Um: De alguma forma realmente doeria se eu estivesse longe, tipo, se eu não estivesse para pesar algum lado da capa ou algo a sim. Dois: Ele me queria por perto. Seu corpo precisava do meu assim como eu preciso dele. Afinal... Ele é a minha vida agora. E eu não tenho nenhum medo em admitir isso.

Sorrindo, estiquei o pescoço e beijei-o calmamente. Ondas de eletricidade passaram pelo meu corpo e ele pareceu sentir o mesmo. Senti-me no céu. No meu paraíso. Encostei minha mão na cabeceira da cama, me segurando em quando subia em cima do seu corpo. Minha surpresa foi quando a cabeceira explodiu e pedaços de madeira voaram para todos os cantos. Confusa, eu parei o beijo e sem sair de cima do Edward olhei para a minha mão.

_Opa, Bella... Parece que você ganhou outro dom com a sua nova ida a "passagem"...

"_É..."_ pensei _"só faltava isso para a minha vida virar uma merda!"_

Nota:

Ridiculo, eu sei.


End file.
